Zariana:Dating Adventures
by a-novelty-romance
Summary: One shots of Mariana and Zac's relationship from various points: dates, the things they learn from dating, and all around cuteness; Please review
1. Bowling Fun

It was a Friday night and Mariana, Jesus, Zac, and Lexi all decided to go bowling. Lexi was in town and she, Mariana, and Jesus met up with Zac at the alley.

"Hey," he greeted them!

"Hey," Mariana walked over to him, pecking his lips and the 4 of them went to get their bowling shoes and a lane."

* * *

"Quit it," Mariana said playfully! "I'm trying to put in the names," she giggled as she slapped away Zac's hand for about the fourth time.

Mariana was entering the names into the scoreboard, or at least trying to, as Zac tried hitting other keys while Mariana typed. It had taken her 3 times to type in _Lexi _and as Zac continued to tap other letters, she had typed in his name as _Zax_.

"It is staying that way," she laughed.

They laughed together having fun. But their laughter was quickly interrupted as Jesus shouted over to them.

"Hurry up, Mariana! It doesn't take that long to enter 4 names."

Mariana looked at Jesus with furrowed brows. She turned to face the computer and put the cursor behind Jesus's name. She hit backspace and typed _Doofus_ in place of Jesus' name.

"Ready to lose," Mariana questioned challengingly?!

"Strike," Jesus swung his arms up as he hit all 10 pins!

Lexi clapped her hands together.

"Killed it," she high fived him with both of her hands and they joined hands as they walked back to their seats.

"Beginner's luck," she said as she walked up to get her ball.

Mariana concentrated; she threw the ball and waited._ 6 pins._

"Boo," Jesus called out, as he was lightly slapped in the shoulder by Lexi.

Mariana focused more her second turn. _SPARE!_

"Woo," Mariana jumped waving her arms above her head, an action said to be quite nerdy by Jesus. Zac had smiled at her mild dance party.

It was now Zac's turn. He stood in front of the lane waiting nervously. Truth be told: he wasn't the greatest bowler and he didn't wanna look lame in front of Mariana. He tapped his left hand against the ball nervously, looking in every direction, but the pins. He walked up and released the ball from his hand, stumbling as it left. The ball went straight down the gutter. Zac's face dropped.

"You'll get 'em next time," Mariana encouraged, "just aim for the middle."

He went to get his ball for his second throw, trying to calm down and prepare to hit some pins. He tried to have a better form in his throw this time. He threw it, placing one foot behind the other. _Just 1 pin,_ he hoped... _Gutter._ He went back to his seat, felling defeated and ashamed. Lexi got up to take her turn.

"We still got a long way to go; don't worry," Mariana tried making him feel better. _A long way to go_, he thought.

* * *

They had just finished the ninth frame. Zac had hit all of 11 pins: 1 in the third frame, 2 in the fifth, 7 by luck in the sixth as Mariana tried giving him pointers at the exact moment he let go, and 1 in the seventh frame.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink; do you guys want anything," Zac asked, excusing himself from the embarrassing situation?

Jesus shook his head. "Can you get me a water," Mariana asked?

Lexi had just finished her turn as Zac went to get the drinks and Jesus went up for his turn.

"He is not having fun at all, is he," Lexi sat down by Mariana?

"Jesus," Mariana asked clueless?

"No, not Jesus; Zac," Lexi said gesturing her eyes in his direction.

"Oh! I mean, I know he's not bowling so great and he seems a little embarrassed about it, but do you think he completely hates this?"

"He wants to impress you," Lexi stated surely. "You're not doing such a good job of making him feel like '_the guy'_," she told Mariana.

"_The guy?"_

"Yeah; guys need to feel, you know, macho," she made fists with her hands, "they need to be better than you in sports and... guy stuff."

"Why," Mariana asked?

"It's a guy thing," Lexi said quickly as Jesus was finishing his turn.

Jesus came back to his seat as Lexi smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Mariana then got up for her turn and Zac came back just in time.

"Oh; this ball is so heavy," Mariana pretended to struggle as she lifted it.

Lexi shook her head, trying to hold back laughter, as Mariana took her advice way too extremely.

Zac was too busy setting her drink down to notice. She walked up to the lane and awkwardly rolled the ball down it. Zac furrowed his brows in confusion. The ball slowly made its way toward the pins. She still ended up knocking down 2 pins.

"Wow, Mariana, that was.. great, Jesus stood up clapping his hands together in mockery, still think you're gonna win?"

"I still have another turn left, you know," she said in annoyance.

Jesus sat back down, she got another ball, and shifted in her wedges throwing the ball directly into the gutter.

"Now would be the appropriate time for the slow clap," Jesus stood again as Mariana hit no pins. Mariana made her way back to her seat between Zac and Lexi and took her water. "Thanks," she said.

It was Zac's turn again. He took a sip of his drink and slowly made his way to pick up a bowling ball. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and threw the ball in his awkward stance. It rolled speedily down the lane very near the gutter, looking like it was about to be 0 pins again. Mariana watched it roll, her hands folded under her chin. Suddenly, the ball curved toward the middle and slowly, but surely 9 pins fell forward on the shiny, wooden floor. Zac was in complete shock and his jaw dropped as he stared at the pins lying there.

"Ahhhh," Mariana screamed and ran up to hug him!

Realization sunk in and he picked her up and spun her around in his arms. She pecked his lips mid-twirl. People looked at them as if they were crazy. He continued to spin her. Lexi had already jumped up when the pins knocked down; she had a huge smile plastered to her face. Jesus still sat, but couldn't help but grin; Lexi looked down at him and he tried to hide it, rolling his eyes. Zac set Mariana down and she continued to cheer.

"Okay," Jesus snapped them out of it, "Zac still has one more turn left."

"Right," Mariana remembered.

Zac went to take his second turn, still on a high from his first. He was feeling confident now and even put some effort into his formation. He released the ball and it sped down the lane. It looked like it was going to get the last remaining pin, but instead it curved at the last possible moment. _Gutter._ His smile faded.

"You got 9 pins," Mariana shrieked reminding him! She ran up to him and he lifted her off the ground yet again.

* * *

After bowling, they all got something to eat at the alley and they sat down talking and laughing. Later, Lena picked them up and took them home, agreeing to take Zac home in an hour.

Zac and Mariana stood at the front door, finishing their kiss.

"So I was gonna ask, before all the excitement.. um.. you seemed kind of.. off.." Zac tried to question her.

"Yeah," Mariana said knowing where he was going with this, "I thought you weren't having fun, because.. I don't know, you weren't bowling so great and I wanted you to feel better.. to feel like 'the guy' and…"

"_The guy,"_ Zac asked, cutting Mariana off from her rambling? "I didn't know I wasn't one," he said laughing.

"No," Mariana struggled to get out what she was trying to say, "I just thought…"

"Mariana," Zac cut her off, "I'm not some competitive guy who needs to beat his girlfriend at every sport to prove some sort of.. manliness.. and, yeah, I felt a little.. embarrassed… but, I had fun…the entire time… with you. Mariana leaned up and kissed him.


	2. I Heart Mommy

From this point on Zac will not be moving to Arizona (at least not right now). I started this one-shot before the dance episode. This chapter begins with a lot of Zac and Amanda, but there is some cute Zariana toward the end. Read and enjoy. I appreciate all reviews.

* * *

Zac stood in front of the mirror adjusting his suit jacket, which was 2 sizes too big. It was his dad's, 1 of the many still hanging in his mom's closet. He didn't know why she had kept them all these years. Maybe she'd held a false sense of hope that he would one day come back. As Zac stared at his reflection in the mirror, a figure came into view behind him.

"You look like you're father," she said in monotone detestation.

"I…I was looking through dad's old clothes for something to wear to the dance," Zac stuttered feeling the need to explain as he adjusted the jacket yet again.

"Zachary," Amanda almost shouted, "that jacket's much too big," she finished with a lighthearted laugh! "C'mon let's find you a better fit," she waved her hand! "I can just go get my special stash of cash and we can go to the mall."

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that, really," Zac stopped her before she could get out the door.

"Nonsense," she waved him off, "you're going to this thing with Mariana, right?"

"Yeah," Zac said more as question rather than a statement.

"Great. Anything for my future daughter-in-law," she practically squealed running out the door.

* * *

"Mom, you really didn't have to come. I mean you could've just dropped me off," Zac said as he walked beside his mom through the mall, looking around for anyone he knew.

If anyone saw him shopping with his mom…in the words of Mariana: he'd just DIE.

"So does Mariana have a dress, yet," Amanda asked?

"Yeah, she showed it to me last week; it's black so it shouldn't be too hard to match."

"You should get her flowers. Be a gentleman," she lightly smacked his shoulder.

Zac had just come out of the dressing room in a brown, leather suit as his mother adjusted it.

"You need to make sure it's not too small or it won't look right when you lift your arms," she told him.

Zac looked up to notice a group of familiar faces.

"Oh no," Zac said to himself.

"Are those your friends from school," his mom asked?

"Not exactly."

Chase squinted looking over in their direction as Zac hung his head in shame.

"Do you wanna go say hi," his mom asked?

"No," Zac said quickly.

"You want me to invite them over," she prodded?

"No," he shook his head repeatedly.

"Hi boys," she had already turned to wave at them!

Chase and his buddies snickered to themselves and mockingly waved back.

Amanda smiled oblivious, while Zac closed his eyes in humiliation.

* * *

"She still waved at them," Mariana asked?

"Yes," Zac exclaimed, "it was embarrassing."

"At least your locker won't be full of panties Monday morning," Mariana made a joke at her expense.

"At least," Zac chuckled.

"So can I see what you got," Mariana asked as she sat on his bed?

"No, you'll see at the dance."

"What? I showed you my dress," Mariana exclaimed.

"You'll see at the dance," he said again.

* * *

Zac showed up, adjusting his jacket as he headed into the gym.

"Hey," he called over to Mariana!

"Hey," she walked over, "you clean up nice."

"Thanks, you too. You look beautiful," he corrected and handed her a rose. "For you," he said.

"Thank you," she giggled.

"It's kinda warm in here. Do you wanna go outside for a little?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

As they walked out, Mariana grabbed his hand as she sniffed the flower he'd gotten her.

"Oh my…what is that?!"

"You've never seen a horse and carriage before," Zac joked?

"Did you do this," she asked him?

"Yeah, I hope you like it," Zac said.

"I love it," Mariana exclaimed! "But, you know, people usually do this for the ride to the dance," she kidded.

"Okay, well I didn't really have a choice," Zac laughed. He led her to the carriage and helped her up.

"Here, you might be cold," he handed her his jacket as they got in their seats."

"Thank you," she accepted and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh my gosh; this is amazing!"

"Seriously," Zac ensured?

"Seriously!" Mariana leaned up and kissed him.

They rode around for the hour Zac had payed for and returned to the dance for some upbeat songs and a couple slow dances. They had an amazing night full of enjoyment.

* * *

Monday morning they were out of paradise and back at school. Zac strode to his locker before first period. He put in his combination and opened his locker to be surprised by tons of diapers tumbling from it. He picked one up to see the writing on it. "I heart mommy," it said, as he looked over to see Chase and his friends laughing.


	3. Shopping Fun

Short one-shot wherein Zac is bored on a shopping spree with Mariana; uploaded 2 chapters in 1 day since I haven't updated in so long; Enjoy (:

* * *

Mariana walked through Forever 21, touching everything that caught her eye. Zac was closely behind carrying a bright pink bag from Charlotte Russe, as well as a Claire's bag, which lay inside a Kohl's bag.

"Do you think this goes with my pink, floral top," Mariana asked holding up a white, fishnet sweater?

"Which one?"

"Zac! The one you went with me to get last week. Come on, I've been looking for something to go with it."

"Fine, show me the pic on your phone."

Mariana whipped out her cell and scrolled through her outfits organized perfectly in an app she'd gotten last month.

"Oh yeah, that one," Zac remembered. Yeah, that matches," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought so," Mariana agreed walking away!

"Where are you going?"

"To try these on," she said holding up a sleeveless, knitted sweater, a pair of high-waisted shorts, and a knee-length, pastel dress.

"It's not gonna take too long is it," Zac droned?

"You can't rush good fashion choices, Zac," Mariana explained heading toward the dressing rooms.

* * *

Zac stood with his head rested against the wall as he waited for Mariana to pop her head out with some other request. First she needed a different size of the dress, then she wanted a different color; after that she opted for a different dress entirely. He'd been waiting for her outside the dressing room for what felt like hours.

"What do you think," he lifted his head as he heard her speak?

Mariana wore a peach, sleeveless body-con dress with black lining.

"Uh…it's…nice…yeah," Zac stuttered searching for words.

"I thought I'd try it on for fun," Mariana told him.

"Mission accomplished," Zac said still incoherent.

"It's way too expensive, but I thought I'd see how it looks," Mariana explained walking towards him. "How do you think it looks," she asked seductively as she slid her hand down his jacket.

"…It looks…nice," Zac said again.

Mariana nodded for a moment. "I think I want to go look in Wet Seal," she abruptly turned to go back into the changing room.

"Have I just been punk'd," Zac whispered to himself as she closed the curtain.


	4. Adorkable

So sorry, guys; I rarely update for this story. I have some chapter ideas and I'm out of school so hopefully, I'll have some more time to update. I hope no one's lost interest. Here's a second shopping adventure Zariana goes on. Leave reviews.

* * *

Mariana and Zac were out for another day of shopping; it had become a regular occurrence in their relationship. They were just looking around when 2 hours later, Mariana walked out of Claire's with 4 pairs of earrings, a necklace, and a handbag. Prior to their jewelry quest, they'd visited Wet Seal for some summer clothing.

"I really love their Crush line. I swear it's like they know exactly what my style is."

Zac looked like he was dying of extreme boredom.

"How about we do something fun for you, right after we go get a smoothie," she said pointing toward the stand?

* * *

"I thought you said this was gonna be fun," Zac swung his head back.

"It is!"

"For who?!"

"I have been dying to give you a little lesson in fashion," Mariana tilted the hat on his head; "no offence but your fashion sense… well, actually… you don't have any."

"I don't care about the latest trends or who GQ considers the most stylish male."

"I know and I like that about you. We're different in that way."

"But…," Zac sensed there was more?

"But, please just let me give you some fashion tips," she begged.

Zac gave in, "fine."

"Yay. Fashion 101 according to Mariana Foster."

* * *

"Okay, so don't take this the wrong way," Mariana picked up a solid colored tee, "but patterns are not your strong suit."

"You don't like what I'm wearing right now," Zac looked down at his yellow-speckled, blue collared shirt that which he wore when they'd first met?

"Yeah…not really. It's almost as bad when my brother wore tiny bears on his shirt…Another thing: you're not so great at picking you're color."

"My color?"

"Mariana placed her hand on his shoulder, "you have so much to learn."

When Zac observed his styling choices, Mariana assured him:

"It's okay; you're bad fashion is adorkable."

* * *

I've been wanting to do a one shot about Zac's...questionable fashion choices on the show. Fashion is subjective and everyone has their own style, but some have said they don't like Zac's clothing (including me) and I thought Mariana, being so up on trends, would have her own opinion about it. Brandon in 1B has also been one, I think, who has had questionable clothing choices and I wanted Mariana to mention his shirt with teddy bears on it (do you know the one (from episode 19))? I also think it's slightly adorkable (only slightly) when guys don't know how to dress fashionably, because I'm weird like that.


	5. Someone to Fall Into

Okay, so since it seems like Zac will not be showing up again in this season (and Mariana may get another boyfriend), I will not be continuing this for much longer. I will finish with the rest of the one-shots and then this story will be complete. I was really hoping we'd get a goodbye scene, but since the episode is placed 5 months later, I guess that's done and over with. Anyways, how did you like the premiere? Review.

* * *

"Ugh," Mariana swung the door open with the strength of her back, "I have a 5 page book report due on _The Scarlet Letter_ and I haven't even started."

Zac was close behind her. "Don't forget we have to write a report for that marriage project," he reminded.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard; you are a pretty good husband," she smiled.

"Hey, Mariana; you're home," Lena appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Adams Foster," Zac said.

"Hi, Zac. Um…Mom and I wanted to talk to you…" she told Mariana, "but you know what, it can wait."

"Am I in trouble," she asked?

"No; just let us know when you're finished with your homework," Lena said.

"Mom? What do you need to tell me?"

Just then, Stef walked in followed by Jesus. "Hey, honey; you're home."

"What's going on," Mariana asked looking between them?

Lena looked to Stef. "Could you guys sit down please," she asked the twins?

Mariana and Jesus tentatively sat on the stools across from Stef and Lena, while Zac stood back by the door. They sat there for a moment before either of the parents spoke.

Stef inhaled and then she began, "Um…a couple of nights ago, Ana went missing from the Halfway House; no one had seen her and we've been doing all we can to find her." Stef broke off unable to continue.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Lena voiced.

Mariana gave them her undivided attention, as Jesus glanced over at his sister.

"…Ana is dead."

The words traveled through Mariana's ears, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"We found her…murdered…outside of a bar on 11th Avenue," Stef choked out her words.

Mariana's eyes flickered to the side and Jesus looked down distraught.

Lena observed her children's expressions as she let them take a moment to process the news.

Mariana was the first to speak, "um," she sniffled, "…can Zac and I be excused to work on a project?"

"Mariana," Lena started?

"Sure," Stef cut her off, "sure Mariana you can be excused."

Stef understood the shock Mariana felt right now and the many emotions she was feeling at the moment, not knowing how to deal with any of them. Stef was one that didn't like to feel the emotions and the lump in her throat caused by the pain she was feeling; she felt like that after the death of her father and she guessed Mariana felt the same. Mariana would come to terms with her feelings eventually, but right now she needed to deal with the pain in her own way.

* * *

Mariana sat at her computer typing away for her report due tomorrow.

"Do you think at the beginning the townspeople could pass as an allegory for modern day bullies, putting shame upon the protagonist?"

Zac wavered. He'd been glancing up at her every few minutes after she assured him that she was fine.

"Um...yeah, I think so."

Mariana whipped back around to her laptop beginning a new paragraph. She exhaled a breath as she felt his eyes on her. Mariana began having trouble finding the keys once her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, for the last time," she almost screamed!

She tried to continue typing: "The scarlet 'A' h…" **Backspace** "…Hester weafs…" **Backspace Twice** "…rs is a…" She rested her hands on the keys as the tears, silently rolled down; she refused to face him. Unbeknownst to her, he got up and walked over to her desk; he kneeled behind her and placed a faltering hand on her shoulder. She turned around and flew her arms around his body. The tears rolled endlessly.

She could have told him to go home after the news was dropped on her. She could have dealt with it on her own and cried into her sheets. She thought the presence of him there would keep the tears from rushing out. She thought it would stifle the pain…

Stef walked past, noticing the image in the room; Mariana had reacted to the pain.

…But sometimes it was better to just let it out and have someone to fall into.

* * *

By the way, Ana was not necessarily killed by Mike in this chapter. When Stef tells the twins she was murdered, that is for the purpose of Mariana and Jesus to feel sort of sickened at the news. Do you think Mike murdered Ana?


	6. Chemistry & Crushes

This is just a short chapter I wrote a while back featuring Judicorn. It takes place between episode 15 and 16 before Mariana and Zac started dating. It's not my best, but please review. Let me know what your favorite thing was about Zariana.

* * *

Zac and Mariana were spending a Saturday afternoon in her bedroom cramming for a huge test on Monday. Actually, Mariana was doing her nails at the moment, while she quizzed Zac in Chemistry.

"What is the electron configuration of silver?"

Zac began to scribble the numbers on his paper as Mariana went back to finishing her nails.

"Jude," she shouted down the hall!

"Yeah," he came in snacking on some string cheese?

"Do you have the blue nail polish?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

Mariana got up to go get it.

"You guys have been spending a lot of time with each other lately," Jude observed.

Zac looked up at Jude muddled.

"I pay attention."

Zac nodded a little, "uh, I guess you could say that."

"She likes you a lot, you know," Jude said thinking back to the Ouija board incident.

"Mariana," he asked shocked?

"No, Callie," he said sarcastically.

"How do you know," he wrinkled his brows?

"I know things," he answered vaguely walking out of the room.

Mariana returned a moment later with her sapphire colored polish and sat ready to paint over her base coat.

Zac sat distracted from his work, thinking about how much truth was in what he'd just heard.

And it wasn't long before he learned how much truth was in Jude's one statement.


	7. She Feels So Alone

This chapter heavily features my favorite twins in the whole world and a Zariana farewell. ): I'm planning on 1 more chapter and this story should be complete. As always review and enjoy. (:

* * *

Jesus walked through the hallway upstairs passing Mariana's room, only to backpedal and stop in the doorway.

His twin sat upright on her bed, sniffling and with tear-stained eyes.

Jesus ventured into the room, unprepared for the possible waterworks.

"Do I need to have a talk with Zac," Jesus asked lightheartedly?

"He's moving to Arizona."

Jesus did not think this had anything to do with Zac.

"That sucks," was all he could say.

"Yeah," Mariana wiped a tear from her face.

Jesus sat next to her on the bed, trying to conjure up some comfort.

Mariana saved him from his loss of words, "it's just Lexi's gone…Brandon's never here…Zac's leaving…and I just feel like everybody leaves me."

"Is this about our birth mom," Jesus couldn't help but ask?

"No," Mariana shrugged it off. "I don't know, I just…I feel like…I don't have anyone…like, no one stays forever. And I'm just…sad," she rid her face of her tears.

"You have me," Jesus consoled.

"You say that, but I don't really. You're my brother and you're there for me when I really need you, but it's not the same. I just wish people didn't keep getting ripped away from me."

The next day it was time for Zac and Mariana to say goodbye. They sat outside on the porch steps as they tried to find the right words to say.

"So I'm going to this private school in Phoenix. It's an all-boys school. And I start of Thursday."

"Are you nervous," Mariana asked?

"I mean yeah, but that's not it. I have to live with my dad and his girlfriend and we haven't spoken in years."

"you and your dad?"

"Yeah. It's just gonna take some adjusting, I guess," he said eyes beginning to water.

Mariana watched him carefully as he spoke expressing his apprehensions.

"I really don't wanna leave my mom," he continued.

Mariana rubbed his back in comfort and he spoke again:

"And you. I'm really gonna miss you."

She returned the feeling resting her head on his shoulder, "ditto."

They sat like that a while and when Zac's dad came, it was the moment of truth.

"I um…," Mariana was lost for what to say, "have a good first day."

"Thanks."

They hugged seconds longer than they should thinking this would be the last time they'd see each other as they closed their eyes getting lost in the moment.

"Bye," Zac said making his way with his bags to his dad.

Mariana returned the farewell gesturing a small wave in his direction. Before he made his way down the driveway, Zac's dad looked back at the girl his son hugged goodbye and shot her a wave to which she returned one. Mariana stayed there until Zac rode off in the car with his dad.

It was a little under an hour later that Jesus walked past the room again to notice his sister's sadness. She lay staring at the ceiling, squeezing the teddy that Ana gave her.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she sat up on her bed. "I just got back from saying goodbye to Zac."

"So, he's gone?"

"Yep."

"So if you're not doing anything, did you wanna go get something to eat with me and Emma?"

"I really don't feel like being a third wheel," she scrunched up her face.

"You won't be. Emma's been asking about you since the last time we all hung out. If anyone's gonna be a third wheel, it's me."

Mariana couldn't help but smile at her brother's offer. "You're probably right," she got off the bed. "Hey, I might have to steal your girlfriend and make her my new best friend."

"The tables have turned," he joked as they walked out the door!


	8. For the First Time

"Can you quiz me one more time," Mariana asked Callie who was sitting at the computer?

"Mariana, I've already quizzed you twice today," she turned back to the screen.

Today was the big day. Mariana had been studying for it non-stop. Earlier this year, she joined the Anchor Beach Mathlete Team. It would look good on her college app and she needed an after school hobby anyway. She went through her flashcards again.

"Mariana, how long ago did you send this," Callie asked paging down.

"You wouldn't have to look so long if you'd just read it when I sent it to you."

Mariana had sent Callie her college essay months ago and now that she was on break she was finally getting around to reading it. Callie continued to scroll when she was intrigued by a surprising recipient.

"You've been talking to Zac?"

It took her a second to figure how Callie came to that conclusion. "There is no talking," she walked over to look for the email herself. "We talked a couple times…Why are you even looking at it?"

Callie chuckled in unbelief, "you are the one that wants me to proofread your essay; I can't help it if I come across old emails to your ex-boyfriend."

Mariana tried typing Callie's email address in the search bar.

"If you don't want me seeing them, why don't you just delete them?"

"No," Mariana was quick to retort!

"Why not? I mean it's over between you two isn't it?"

"Of course, but,"

"But what?"

Mariana quit searching and looked at Callie. "We emailed right after he left for Arizona. But he hasn't sent me anything in a while."

"Well, why don't you send him one," Callie asked?  
"No. We can't keep going back and forth, you know? It's best we just stop talking so we can move on."

"Are you saying you'd still be with Zac if he was here?"

"No that's not what I'm saying," she huffed. "It's just…you know how it's harder to get over someone when it wasn't your choice? Like if they break up with you or…they move away," she said sadly?

"…Yeah I know what you mean."

"I'm not saying I was gonna end up with him or anything," she sighed walking back over to her jewelry box, "but it was nice to have someone, you know?"

"You have people," Callie told her. "Like six."

"It's not the same," Mariana shook her head. "You're off at college, Jesus and Jude have their own group of friends, which besides who wants their only friends to be their siblings, and Brandon's like never here. And Moms, you know, are Moms. I just haven't had a real friend in a while. And it gets lonely, you know."

Callie looked at her sadly, knowing how she felt, but not having anything she could say to make her feel better. She tapped on the mouse, her face immediately forming into a grin.

"Mariana! Are you sure you actually sent the email?"

"Yes, I am sure!"

"Because, I just found it saved in your drafts," Callie stated.

"…Oh," realization came across her face.

* * *

"Mom, can I see your keys," she walked down the steps?

"Yeah, they're on the kitchen counter," Lena answered not moving from the couch. "And can you fill my tank with gas please? My purse is also there in the kitchen."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good luck at the competition."

* * *

Mariana pulled her car into Citgo Gas Station and up next to a pump. She got out and went in to pay, but decided she wanted to get a bottle of water before heading to the competition. She went over to the refrigeration section and as she was looking, she glanced over when a black-tee turned the corner. She looked again and this time she froze. She was surprised, confused, and inquisitive all at the same time.

"Zac?"

The guy turned and surely enough it was him.

"Uh, hey," he smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here," she walked towards him?

"I'm in town for the weekend. My dad and I are staying at the hotel up the road and he wanted me to pick up some snacks."

Mariana had trouble finding her words. "…How are you?"

"I'm good," he nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Good. How's everything going; how is school," she asked her questions a mile a minute? "I know you didn't like it much last time we talked."

"Better. I've made some new friends since I joined the Drama Club.

"That's great," she smiled. "I guess some things never change."

"Yeah," he chuckled lightly. "Well, it was great seeing you," he turned to leave.

"Zac!" He turned back.

She might have said something more. She may have asked if they could continue their talk elsewhere. Anything to keep talking to him. But instead she just said:

"It was great to see you too."

So he went on his way and she on hers to the Mathletic competition, where they came in third. As she was on her way home after celebrating with the team, she couldn't help but think about Zac and how she wanted to talk with him again. She got to a light and she, still having his number, shot him a quick text asking if she could come to the hotel as she was in the neighborhood.

"I was surprised when you texted," he said letting her in.

"Do you not want me here," she asked nervously?

"No, of course I do," he was quick to respond.

"It's just, I thought we could catch up."

"Oh, ok," he said surprised, "but my dad is gonna be back soon and we're going somewhere."

She opened her mouth to speak. "Are you…are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No—"

"Because, I've kind of felt like you've been avoiding me. I mean you stopped writing and, today at the gas station…?"

"Mariana, I honestly didn't think you'd want me to keep emailing. I thought I was beginning to be a bother."

"No," she shook her head. "I liked when you wrote. Just to know how things were going. And to keep talking to you" she admitted.

Zac smiled.

"Can we just hang out? Like before. A lot has happened since we last talked," she went to sit down.

"Oh, I actually am going somewhere with my dad, so—"

"Right," she understood heading for the door. "But um, can we hang out before you leave?"

"Yeah, I really want to," he expressed. "I'll text you."

* * *

When Mariana got home she changed out of her uniform, got Callie's critique and notes, and now she was taking a break from perfecting her paper. She opened the fridge to grab a snack just before the bell rang. She trudged over to the door and answered it, taken aback by the visitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in," Zac asked rushed?

"Yeah sure," she made way for him to enter. "I thought you were going somewhere with your dad," she said closing the door.

"I was going to see my mom," Zac blurted out.

"What," Mariana said totally shocked? "Have you seen her since you left?"

"No. My dad dropped me off at the home she's staying at…but I kinda freaked out. I don't know how she's gonna react or if she's even going to remember me. And I'm scared she doesn't want to see me."

Mariana stayed quiet, letting him get out his worries and talk through his fears.

"Where does your dad think you are now," she asked trying to think of what to say?

"Last he saw me, I was walking into the building. And now I'm here," Zac forced a grin.

Mariana gathered her thoughts trying to figure out what she could say to help him and then she got it:

"When I met with my birth mom, I didn't know what to expect. I was really excited, but also really nervous. And by the end of it, I was left feeling disappointed."

Zac watched her intently, sadness in his eyes, while he still felt uneasy about the meeting with his mom.

"I caused a lot of problems, which is another story. But if I never went to meet her, I'd never know and I'd be left wondering what could have been. You don't wanna have to wonder if you could ever build a relationship with your mom again."

* * *

Zac sat nervously staring at the building from the passenger seat of Mariana's car.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." He got out of the car slowly walking up to the double doors.

He walked in going to the check in.

"Hello," the desk clerk said recognizing him from earlier, "what can I help you with?"

"Uh, I um, I'm here to see my Mom. Amanda Rogers."

He was taken back through a long hallway, too long to control his nerves, all the way to her room.

It was like time stopped. He felt so many emotions in that moment. Fear. Concern. Speechlessness.

"Amanda," the worker said causing her to turn away from a window. "You have a visitor."

Her face filled with emotion and then she said it:

"Zachary."

Disappointment covered Zac's face.

"Zac," she repeated. "Zac, you're here," she walked towards him!

"Yeah," he stated letting go a relieved exhale.

"My baby," she brought her hand to the side of his face as she gave a heartfelt smile.

Zac had to wipe a falling tear now. He didn't know how great it'd feel to see her again.

* * *

"Hey," Zac stood on the other side of her door for the second time that day.

"Hey, come in," Mariana invited.

"Sorry for not calling, but I wanted to let you know how it went," he said beaming.

"I'm guessing well by the look on your face."

"We talked for hours," he confirmed, "and she's doing…alright. Thanks for talking me into it."

"Hey, it's all you," she shook her head. "Deep down you knew you wanted to see her again. I'm glad it went well."

"But still," Zac said, "thanks. Uh, I should get going. I came right here and my dad's in the car waiting."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely"

* * *

The next day, on the last night before he went back to Arizona, Zac called Mariana asking if they could hang out at the bowling alley.

"Hey," she walked up with Callie! "I hope you don't mind I brought Callie. She had nothing better to do," she joked in the girl's direction.

They got their shoes and a lane and were setting the names in the computer.

"Hey," she heard someone call over!

She walked over to the group. "What are you guys doing here," she directed towards Jesus in the group of he stood in along with Jude, Emma, and Connor?

"Bowling, what's it look like," he said sarcastically. "So can we join you?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'm on Mariana's team," he told the rest!

They laughed and joked and cheered whenever they got strikes. And Zac had gotten better at bowling…only a little. They had a fun night. And for the first time in a really long time, Mariana felt like she had people. She had people who'd be there for her in her worst moments and when she just needed a good smile.

"Hey, I'm really glad we're hanging out again," Zac leaned over.

"Me too"

"I miss this," he said; "us being friends."

"We never weren't," she assured him. "We are totally friends."

* * *

I had a mental battle on how to end this. I understand Zac was not going to be Mariana's only boyfriend and that they weren't extremely serious on the show. To end this one-shot fic, I wanted them to end up as friends who still keep in contact, but for Mariana to have her moment with Callie where she expresses how she's not completely over her first break up. You can interpret it in any way you want and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fic. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, &amp; followed! That is all for this fanfic. Have a marvelous day! (:

One more thing: I named this chapter after a song by The Script. I thought a lot of the lyrics fit the chap. with Zariana, Zac and his mom, and Mariana especially. And unrelated to the song, it goes along with her feeling like she has friends for the first time in a long while.


End file.
